


NSFW Alphabet- Tommy Shelby (Peaky Blinders)

by AnaGP



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: NSFW Alphabet- Tommy Shelby (Peaky Blinders)





	NSFW Alphabet- Tommy Shelby (Peaky Blinders)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He tries to be caring, asks if you’re okay, if you need anything. Holds you and murmurs loving praises. You’re his girl, his treasure, and he’s not going to let anything happen to you.

 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His eyes. Definitely his eyes, the only thing he doesn’t hate when he looks properly in a mirror.

Yours? Your tits, your ass, your hips. He’s surrounded by hard and harsh angles and you’re soft, and he loves the softness, needs it.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Ideally in you, if that’s not possible, on your skin, preferably your tummy.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He once had sex with a man. Didn’t enjoy it. Never again.

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Nothing much before the war, nothing much during. Some whores after, but nothing serious until he met you.

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Nope. Not during sex, not on his everyday life.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He is a very polished, clean, put-together man, head to toe.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’s learning, it takes a little bit of effort but he tries.

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Since he discovered mutual masturbation, he won’t stop.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He loves fucking in one of the stables, knowing anyone could walk in on you. Also likes to call you filthy names.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Preferably at home, on your bed. But also against a wall. Or a table. Or…

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing you do soft, every day like things. Literally, anything you do can become a turn on.

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

No blood or violence, nothing that would hurt you or humiliate you.

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Usually hard and fast, sex is a way to keep demons at bay.

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

They’re more often than he would like, but between having John, Arthur and Poll on his ass and his other duties, well…he makes do.

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Experiment, yes. Risk? You? No. Never. You are his treasure, he would never endanger you.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He’s a young man, can go at it for a long time multiple times a day.

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Nope.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Loves to tease, hates when you tease him and he can’t fuck you that instant.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Growls and grunts but is never loud. You? He loves hearing you come undone.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He loves titty fucking you and leaving his cum on your breasts and watching it dry.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

After the war, almost at zero. Then he met you and it was like his cock had a life of its own!

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He has trouble sleeping unless he smokes. He would usually wait until you fell asleep and spend hours holding you until he couldn’t stay awake anymore.


End file.
